


Мой хозяин - демон

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Slash, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mальчик из нашего мира попадает в другой мир, полный демонов. Eго тут же продают в публичный дом. Мальчик хочет вернуться домой и ищет пути к этому, хотя попозже понимает, что не так уж и все плохо))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог, в котором рассказывается о границах человеческого невезения

Я привычно накрасил губы, параллельно оценивая свой внешний вид в зеркале. Красив, зараза, аж дрожь берет – так и трахнул бы эту сучку в зеркале!

Но увы – это я и я уже малость опаздываю. Поэтому я подхватил небольшую сумочку, расшитую бисером – туда я складывал деньги и метнулся к двери.

Нынче у одного богатого папика юбилейчик, а меня наняли развлекать его. Отсюда и наряд – клетчатая юбка выше коленок, гольфики и блузочка. Если бы вы знали, как я намучился, привязывая к своим коротким волосам банты! Это ужас просто!

Светловолосый мальчишка в наряде школьницы выбежал из подъезда и шмыгнул в черную машину, которая сразу же мягко тронулась с места. Он еще раз посмотрел в зеркальце, добытое из сумочки, и капризно надул губы. Получилось неплохо – он был похож на маленькую девочку.

Пока ехала машина, мальчишка думал о празднике. Что с ним сделают? Сколько их будет? Он поерзал на сиденье и оправил юбочку, чтобы торчащий бугорок эрекции не выделялся.

Машина остановилась перед большим частным домом, и мальчик восхищенно ахнул. Потом еще раз поправил яркую помаду, которая смотрелась несколько вульгарно на его пухлых губках и выпорхнул наружу. Каблучки звонко процокали к двери и он вошел внутрь.

Благообразный мужчина в костюме дворецкого провел его по коридору в направлении нужной комнаты и ушел. Мальчик глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Ему нужно выглядеть предельно восхитительно, и тогда, быть может, хозяин этого шикарного дома оставит его здесь, как свою личную шлюшку. Неплохие перспективы.

Он улыбнулся и толкнул дверь.

\- Привет, мальчики! 

В первую секунду ему показалось, что он пришел не в ту комнату. Здесь было почти темно, свечи на полу освещали несколько сидящих кругом на полу человек в мантиях и нарисованные на полу линии. Сидящие равномерно что-то завывали, создавая ровный гул голосов и вообще впечатление мальчику открылось самое неблагоприятное. Он попятился к двери, но его перехватили чьи-то руки. Он хотел закричать, но рот зажала сильная рука, размазав помаду.

И его втолкнули в круг.


	2. Глава, в которой эти самые границы существенно расширяются

«Ммммм… как болит голова….шумно как…бормочет кто-то…» на этой мысли мальчишка мигом открыл глаза. Последним, что он помнил, это как его собирались использовать в каком-то сатанинском ритуале и бормотание живо напомнило тот страшный момент. Но, кажется, он был жив, и даже вполне здоров. Вот только где?

Он сидел на зеленой (в октябре?) травке возле поля, на котором что-то явно росло. Над ним надругались и вывезли в сельскую местность, посчитав мертвым? Но погода стояла явно не осенняя, солнышко ярко светило на возмутительно-ярком для осени небе.

Немедленно появилось подозрение, что он накачан наркотой и сейчас радостно ловит глюки, пока его там режут, или что там еще делают сатанисты. Но нет, на галлюцинацию это не походило, щипок он прекрасно ощутил. Но тогда, черт подери, где он? 

Мальчик встал, зажмурившись и ожидая, пока не пройдет головокружение. Осмотр показал, что он действительно стоит возле поля, но чуть дальше виден город. И еще он услышал шепот.

\- Ты только посмотри, как она страшно выглядит! Может не будем ее трогать? Она явно больна, посмотри на цвет ее кожи! – яростно шептал один голос. А что с его кожей? Мальчик кратенько окинул себя взглядом. Кожа как кожа. Бледновата, конечно, но мужикам крышу сносит от его беззащитного тела с белой нежной кожей. А еще его, кажется, спутали с девчонкой. Ну, немудрено, в таком-то наряде.

\- Давай отведем ее к главному! Да, она странно выглядит, но мы ж не боимся, правда? Может, и награду дадут за демона пойманного… - Второй голос мечтательно вздохнул.

Демона? В каком месте его можно спутать с демоном? Да, он грязноват малость – все ж на земле валялся. Вспомнив важную деталь, он принялся рыться в сумочке. Мобильник не ловил сигнал. Прискорбно. 

Мальчик только успел достать влажные салфетки, чтобы стереть красную размазанную помаду с лица, когда появились они. Салфетки выпали из вмиг ослабевших рук, и бедный мальчик заорал не своим голосом. Перед ним стояли два здоровенных мужика. Все бы ничего, НО! У них были рога. Ну, может и не рога, но рожки были. Смуглая кожа шоколадного цвета покрыта узорами, похожими на татуировки. Одеты они были только в штаны и у обоих были длинные белые волосы.

Когда эти чудовища сделали к нему шаг, мальчишка потерял сознание.

 

Он всегда, сколько помнил себя, жил здесь. Сначала помогал тамошним девчонкам – принеси, подай, накрась мне ногти, бегал по мелким поручениям и никто вокруг него не заметил, что бордель не самое лучшее место для ребенка. Потом он подрос и его в первый раз купили. Девчонки стали коллегами, научили нескольким секретам, но, казалось, он самой природой был предназначен для такой работы. В свои четырнадцать мальчишка был прекрасной шлюхой и не возражал против такого хода жизни. Он сносно умел читать и писать, хорошо считал и был неплохо развит для мальчика своих лет. И теперь, когда все налаживалось, проклятый ритуал что-то сделал с ним, и теперь он видит глюки. Он сошел с ума. Или не сошел?

 

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, над ним склонился еще один демон, но теперь не было сил кричать. А этот был даже симпатичный – на худощавом теле небольшим рельефом выделялись мышцы и так и хотелось проследить контур каждой языком… Мальчишка облизал пересохшие губы и ему немедленно дали воды. Пока что все шло довольно неплохо, на него никто не набрасывался и не собирался делать ничего плохого. По-видимому, ритуал-таки переместил его куда-то. Значит, нужно узнать перспективы и способы возвращения домой. 

Они были в каком-то помещении, сильно напоминавшем кабинет. Зашторенные окна не пропускали яркий солнечный свет, создавая легкий полумрак. Ковер, на котором сидел мальчик, был довольно мягок и вообще, обстановка была не такой уж угрожающей – никаких темниц, цепей и иже с ними.

Демон внимательно наблюдал за ним. А он ничего… На вполне себе обычном человеческом лице было несколько бледно-желтых симметричных узоров. Прекрасные длинные волосы обтекали две пары небольших рожек, которые смотрелись даже симпатично и если прищуриться, то можно представить, что это кошачьи ушки. 

\- Как тебя зовут? – негромкий, хрипловатый голос демона вывел мальчика из задумчивости.

\- Кай, – он сел и привычно расправил юбку. 

\- Кай, – повторил демон. – Мое имя Краш. 

Молчание. Разговор не клеится. Каю страшно спрашивать, демон, похоже, тоже не знает, что сказать.

\- Куда я попал? – наконец, решился мальчик.

Демон недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Почему ты говоришь о себе в мужском роде? 

Вот черт! Кай мучительно покраснел. Если бы он не был в юбке!

\- Потому что я не девочка. Я парень, просто одет так.

Краш присел возле него и бесцеремонно задрал юбку. Кай не противился. 

Узрев сквозь прозрачные трусики то, чего у женщины быть не должно, демон призадумался.

\- Ты парень, но одеваешься, не как парень. Ты болен чем-то или скрываешься? Или в вашем мире так принято? Потому что у нас парень переодевается в женскую одежду со вполне определенной целью – показать, что он доступен.

\- Так я в другом мире? – ахнул мальчишка. Чертов ритуал! – И как же мне вернуться домой?

\- Никак. Нет такого способа, – пожал плечами Краш. – Ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

Секунду Кай смотрел в его желтые глаза, решая, что сказать. Что он будет делать в этом мире? Что он умеет, кроме как удовлетворять мужчин? 

Правильно, ничего. Значит…

\- Да, и у нас так же. Я ехал на вызов к одному богатому дяденьке, а он там ритуал проводил. Ну и вот… Я оказался здесь. Так точно нет способа вернуться?

\- Я не знаю такого способа. Может, король знает. Но к нему так просто не попасть. Но, возможно, я смогу тебе помочь…

Мальчишка приуныл. Что же делать? Во-первых, нужно побольше узнать об этом мире. Во-вторых, попасть к королю. Ну и найти еду и жилье – это тоже важно.

И тут он ощутил, как по коленке скользнула большая горячая рука. Краш решил проверить, правду ли говорит Кай? Мальчик раздвинул ноги – немного, просто чтобы показать, что он не против. Прикосновение теплой ладони вызывало мурашки по всему телу. Кай даже засмотрелся на смуглую руку на своем бедре – контраст темной и светлой кожи был поразительно красив, и пропустил тот момент, когда юбка поползла наверх.

Краш внимательно следил за выражением его лица, когда принялся поглаживать член мальчишки. Трусики намокли непозволительно быстро – член сочился смазкой, реагируя на приятные прикосновения. Глаза Кая затуманились, дыхание стало частить.

Тогда демон, не особо церемонясь, перевернул мальчика, задирая юбку и сдирая с него трусики. Ощутив, как в него входит палец, Кай громко, не стесняясь, застонал. Он готовился, это было обязательно перед такими вызовами – не все клиенты считали за нужное растягивать и смазывать мальчика по вызову, поэтому Кай всегда все делал сам. И сейчас он был вполне готов принять Краша. 

Демон восхищенно присвистнул, оценив подготовку Кая, и быстро стянул штаны. Мальчик, обернувшись, невольно сглотнул. Член Краша был немного больше, чем он привык принимать. Такие размеры редко попадались ему. Кай на мгновение ощутил краткий приступ паники.

Но Краш уже входил, поэтому мальчик сцепил зубы, переживая краткие вспышки боли. Он знал, что потом будет просто прекрасно, просто нужно немного подождать. Член демона входил медленно, узкий проход с неохотой принимал его размер и мышцы спазматически сжимались, недовольные вторжением. Мальчишка был восхитительно узок и Краш не остановился, пока не вошел по самый корень. 

А потом он начал двигаться и Кай просто закричал от наслаждения. Большой член, не останавливаясь, двигался в нем, постоянно задевая простату, и просто идеально заполнял его. Кай, опустив голову на руки, подавался навстречу этому восхитительному члену, постанывая от наслаждения и вскрикивая, когда Краш входил особенно глубоко. Он и кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к своему члену, просто ощутив, как сперма демона выплескивается с него. 

Краш вышел из него и Кай опустился на пол, все еще чувствуя отголоски этого божественного удовольствия. Почти засыпая, он ощутил, как Краш натягивает его трусики обратно и поднимает на руки. Было так хорошо, уютно…

… А проснулся он в небольшой комнатушке, с привязанными к кровати руками, пока его бесцеремонно ощупывал другой демон и торговался с Крашем.


	3. Глава, в которой определяется цель во время разврата

\- Да ты посмотри на него! От такой светлой кожи всем будет крышу сносить! А если еще волосы в черный выкрасить – так это вообще контраст какой! – вещал Краш, пытаясь переубедить недоверчивого торговца.- Да и не хватится его никто, он с Земли. 

\- Ну-ну, не втирай мне. Они ж у нас сто лет уже не появлялись! – торговец недоверчиво прищурился.

\- А мелкий по-твоему, альбинос, что-ли? Белая кожа, родовых знаков нет, рогов тоже нет – да землянин он, и думать нечего! Кроме того, - Краш подмигнул. - Он сам признался мне, что работал мальчиком по вызову, а значит, обучен! 

\- Ну не знаю… - Торговец огладил тело Кая, замечая, что мальчишка уже начинает просыпаться. – Могу предложить тысячу.

\- Тысячу? За него? Ты только подумай, сколько всего можно будет сделать с ним! Эта светлая кожа, восхитительные розовые сосочки! Три, не меньше!

\- Даю две. И скидку тебе на него.

\- Идет, – демоны пришли к соглашению. А Кай ощутил, как по щекам у него катятся слезы. Ну как же так… Ведь он уже поверил, что все будет хорошо!

Краш ушел, а его новый хозяин растолкал мальчика.

\- Меня зовут Арт и я твой хозяин. Будешь меня слушаться?

Кай кивнул, хлюпнув носом. Арт ловко затянул на его шее узенький кожаный ремешок.

\- Слушай очень внимательно. Попробуешь сбежать – он задушит тебя, понятно? Разрезать тоже не пытайся. Снять его могу лишь я, это понятно?

\- Да. 

\- Если я прикажу, он сожмется, поэтому тебе лучше слушаться меня, – демон развязал ему руки и Кай сел на кровати, потирая запястья.

\- Я буду послушен, – заверил его мальчик. 

\- Тогда иди за мной, нужно привести тебя в порядок.

Он снова оказался в борделе. Краш обманул его и не помог. Но даже в данных обстоятельствах он сможет узнать много полезного – мужчины подчас после секса становятся весьма разговорчивыми.

В борделе оказалось всего три этажа, на каждом было около десяти комнат. У его нового хозяина работали и мужчины и женщины, и Каю внезапно понравились смуглые девушки с короткими волосами – они чем-то напоминали тех, с которыми он вырос.

Арт привел его в ванную комнату. Там Кая вымыли две девушки, намазали ему волосы какой-то дрянью – после чего они стали черными, и, хихикая, убежали прочь. Демон критическим взглядом оценил свое новое приобретение.

\- А ты неплох. Думаю, сегодня вечером можно будет выставить тебя на аукционе.

Кай почувствовал, как дрогнул член при одной мысли об аукционе.

\- Аукцион? 

\- Да, я собираюсь продать тебя на сегодняшнюю ночь. Ты новенький, так что неплохо потянешь. Твоя внешность довольно экзотична для нас.

\- И… - Кай помедлил. – Как это будет?

\- Тебя выставят на сцене, и получит тебя тот, кто больше заплатит. Ты же постараешься, чтобы все было хорошо? – ошейник предупреждающе сжался и Кай кивнул. 

Каю удалили волосы с тела, сделали массаж и натерли кожу маслом. Мальчика уже практически лихорадило в ожидании вечера, пока не пришел Арт. Осмотрев Кая, скептически хмыкнул. 

\- Неплохо, да. 

И, наклонившись, почти нежно прицепил к соскам Кая прищепки. Металл холодил тело, а маленькие шипы, впившиеся в чувствительную плоть, заставляли стонать от каждого движения. Арт с интересом наблюдал за его реакцией, кончиком пальца покачивая прищепки. Кай стонал от такой сладкой боли, что заставляла возбуждение растекаться по всему телу. С ним раньше никто такого не делал, и поэтому ощущения были неизведанными ранее. 

\- Хм. Повернись, – Кай повернулся на живот, стараясь не задевать прищепками простынь. В сосках уже возникло легкое тянущее ощущение. и оно было просто восхитительным. Мальчик все-таки не удержался и потерся о простынь, заставляя прищепки покачнуться. Стон заставил Арта улыбнуться.

\- Да я вижу, тебе нравится это! – Воскликнул он и, не теряя времени, ввел два пальца в дырочку Кая. Тот с урчанием выгнулся, стараясь насадиться на них поглубже. Арт добавил смазки и третий палец, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Кай изгибается – ему явно мало пальцев, мальчик хочет настоящий, крепкий мужской член. И он получит его этим вечером. 

Кай вскрикнул, чувствуя, как в него вторгается что-то явно чужеродное и обернулся. Арт, нагло улыбаясь, вталкивал в него небольшую пробку черного цвета.

\- Чтобы подходила к твоим черным волосам, – он ухмыльнулся и нажал на широкое основание, вталкивая ее поглубже. Кай изогнулся, постанывая и двигая задницей и всем своим видом умоляя «трахни меня!». Мальчик определенно произведет фурор. Демон немного вытащил пробку и тут же вогнал ее обратно. Медленно, неторопливо, он повторял это раз за разом, пока Кай совсем не потерялся в ощущениях. Мальчишка терся о простынь членом и уже ярко-красными от прищепок сосками и умолял взять его. Того и гляди, кончит.

Это не входило в планы Арта, поэтому, заставив мальчишку перевернуться на спину, он защелкнул на основании его члена небольшое колечко. Кай практически зарыдал – он знал, что кольцо не даст ему кончить. Арт аккуратно накрасил пухлые губки помадой и подвел глаза. Малыш не знает еще об одной тайне…

Он подхватил мальчика на руки и понес по коридору. Кай молчал. Волновался. Ничего, через несколько минут его уже не будут волновать зрители.

Арт остановился перед занавесом и поставил мальчика на ноги. Потом отдернул занавес.

\- Джентельмены, представляю вам очень редкий товар! Перед вами совсем юный мальчик. Его кожа бела как снег, но волосы темные. Он совершенно восхитителен, и лишь от вас будет зависеть, чью постель он согреет сегодня ночью!

Кай растерянно оглядел небольшую толпу. Похоже, он действительно сильно выделяется в этом мире. Белой кожи и темных волос не было видно нигде. Но что делать? Мальчик совершенно не умел вести себя в подобной ситуации.

Арт, ухмыльнувшись, шагнул к нему. Кай ощутил, как его пальцы пробежались между ягодиц, нащупали пробку… И колени мальчика подогнулись и он просто рухнул на пол. Пробка вибрировала, самым своим кончиком упираясь просто в простату и это было так прекрасно, что на мгновение Кай забыл, как дышать. Он сжал свой член ладонью и услышал, словно со стороны, свой рыдающий всхлип – как бы ему не хотелось кончить, кольцо не даст ему это сделать. Он раздвинул колени, одной рукой лаская член, а второй, просунув ее между ног, двигал пробку и стонал, забывшись в наслаждении.

Где-то там, на краю сознания, он слышал выкрики, цены сменялись просто с катастрофический быстротой и он опустился на четвереньки, удерживаясь одной рукой. Теперь весь зал видел, как Кай двигает пробку в своей дырочке. Господи, он мог бы кончить без рук, не прикасаясь к своему члену, просто оттого, что пробка так охренительно жестко дрожала внутри него!

Потом он ощутил, как пальцы Арта прикасаются к его руке и отводят ее. Вибрация мгновенно прекратилась, и Кай чуть не зарыдал от острого чувства утраты.

\- Тебя купили. Иди же с ним и исполни все его желания, – шепнул ему Арт, поднимая Кая на ноги.

Его купил, как оказалось, высокий и статный демон – немного постарше, чем все, кто попадались Каю до этого, но при одном взгляде на его великолепное тело начинала скапливаться слюна во рту – до дрожи в коленях хотелось опуститься перед ним на колени и отсосать. 

Демон насмешливо прищурился на мальчика, который на сегодняшнюю ночь принадлежал ему и потянул за прищепку. Кай отчаянно застонал. Делайте с ним все, что угодно, только, добрый господин, позвольте мальчишке кончить, пожалуйста!

Демон подхватил Кая на руки и понес в комнату, предназначенную для сегодняшней ночи. По дороге мальчик терся об его руки, теребил прищепки на сосках и, кажется, готов был кончить, как только с его члена снимут кольцо.

\- Пожалуйста, господин…позвольте мне….пожалуйста! – стонал он, облизывая шею мужчины. Тот, наклонив голову, шепнул:

\- Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я сниму кольцо и позволю тебе кончить. А пока…. – пальцы его нажали на пробку, вталкивая ее так глубоко, как только возможно – тело Кая изогнула сладкая судорога, и потом опять появилась вибрация. Мальчик взвыл. Кончить хотелось так, что он готов был уже на что угодно, лишь бы ему позволили это сделать.

Когда они, наконец, дошли до комнаты, Кай уже тихо подвывал на одной ноте. Мужчина сгрузил его на пол и сел в кресло, широко расставив ноги.

\- Приступай. 

Мальчик опустился на колени, подползая к демону и расстегнул его брюки. При одном взгляде на этот великолепный длинный и ровный член, покрытый узорами, рот опять наполнился слюной и Кай начал сосать, стараясь как можно больше понравиться мужчине – может быть тогда он, наконец, войдет в Кая и позволит кончить?

Юркий язычок дразнил головку, слизывая солоноватые капельки смазки с узкой щели. Кай старательно увлажнял длинный, ровный ствол и спускался ниже, чтобы облизать гладкие яички. Полностью заглотнуть этот член он не смог, но все равно очень старался. 

Демон гладил его по темным волосам, наслаждаясь, потом отстранил мальчика от своего паха.

\- На кровать. 

Гибкий мальчишка мигом оказался на кровати, соблазнительно повиливая попкой, из которой торчало черное основание пробки. Демон усмехнулся и медленно вытащил ее. Потом запустил два пальца в раскрытую дырочку, наслаждаясь медленным и как бы неохотным смыканием стенок. Внутри мальчишки было так горячо и скользко… Он перевернул Кая на спину и снял прищепки. Ярко-красные соски мальчика теперь сильно выделялись на фоне его бледной кожи. Он наклонился и чуть закусил зубами один – Кай практически закричал – боль была, но столь сладкая, что ему хотелось еще и еще, принять все, что этот мужчина сможет ему предложить.

И вот, наконец, он получил то, что желал. Сильным толчком демон вошел в Кая по самое основание и сразу же начал размашисто двигаться, подводя себя к пику. Мальчишка под ним стонал и извивался, яростно подмахивая и желая больше, еще больше!

Демон подцепил колечко, снимая его и сжал в ладони член мальчишки. Всего несколько движений – и тот выплеснулся в руку. Сокращающиеся стенки его ануса заставил демона последовать за ним. 

А Кай, кажется, потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся, рядом уже никого не было и уже начинало светать. Похоже, Арт решил дать ему небольшой отдых. Попка немного побаливала, соски зудели, если к ним прикоснуться, но пока все было не так уже плохо. Кай чувствовал себя отлично оттраханным и хотелось еще. Он задумчиво пощипал сосочки, тихо вздохнув от удовольствия. Раньше с ним никогда такого не делали. 

Если бы он немного больше узнал об этом мире. Краш сказал, если ему можно верить, что король знает способ вернуть его домой. Возможно ли, что король в этом мире навроде главного чародея, а рядовые граждане не знают всех таинств? И ведь взялись откуда-то прищепки и пробка – вполне себе земные, как показалось Каю. Похожая пробка была и у него дома, по крайней мере. Значит, связь с его миром есть, нужно просто выяснить, кто этим занимается, и привлечь его внимание. Король, вполне вероятно. Каю нужно прославиться так, чтобы о нем говорили все – от нищих и до министров, раз уж сбежать и попасть на аудиенцию не получится. Проверять слова Арта об ошейнике не хотелось. 

Не будет ли наглостью с его стороны предложить хозяину подкладывать его под привилегированных клиентов? Кай в сомнении осмотрел себя. Все-таки, как он понял, его тип внешности здесь не встречается и это его главный козырь. Он редкий товар. Так почему бы и нет? 

Значит, решено. Он спросит у Арта, возможно ли это. Ведь, в таком случае, цену за него можно и повысить – хозяин не будет в убытке.


	4. Глава, в которой начинается путь Кая

Арт ничего не ответил на предложение мальчика, лишь рассмеялся. Кай так и не понял почему. Но, как бы то ни было, клиенты у мальчика не переводились никогда и уже через неделю он заслужил право выходить в город. Правда, приходилось одевать плотную накидку, закрывающую тело и волосы – такие в этом мире носили женщины. Ни Кай, ни Арт вовсе не хотели, чтобы с мальчиком что-нибудь сделали местные. 

Кай с интересом наблюдал за жизнью демонов. Они жили в странном городке, напоминавшем однажды увиденный в телепередаче город Петра. Дома все были сделаны из песчаника красного, розового или бежевого цветов. Город был довольно большим – Кай не успел исследовать и десятой его части, кроме того, так как по ночам он работал, то из-за дневного сна времени на прогулки оставалось не так уж и много. Днем в городе кипела деловая активность, а по ночам он становился самым большим развлекательным центром, который только можно было себе представить. 

Мальчик любовался детьми, у которых еще не успели отрасти волосы до нужной длины – как ни странно, классовость в этом мире определялась длиной волос и родовыми узорами. Чем короче волосы – тем твое положение на социальной лестнице ниже. Кай даже восхитился простотой замысла – подстеречь соперника и отрезать ему волосы – что могло быть проще? Законы не предусматривали никакой ответственности в подобном случае и демон с короткими волосами автоматически становился рабом до тех пор, пока волосы не отрастут – если, разумеется, хозяин не захочет остричь его еще раз. И что казалось ему странным, никто не протестовал против этой системы, но подобные случаи, если верить его соседям по месту работы, были довольно редки. 

Кай попросил несколько книг у Арта – и тот принес. Ему даже нравилось, что мальчик не впадает в уныние из-за своего положения, а сам находит себе полезное занятие. Но бывали и плохие дни.

В тот вечер, когда Арт связал ему руки, Кай даже не заподозрил неладное – у него уже было два случая, когда клиент хотел видеть связанного мальчика. Но пришел Краш. 

Кай мгновенно все понял и задергался, стремясь освободиться. Естественно, что у него ничего не получилось, зато демон заулыбался:

\- Рад видеть меня, малыш? – Он погладил мальчика по плоскому животу, который немедленно втянулся. – Ну же, я знаю, чего ты хочешь. 

Кай замотал головой.

\- Не трогай меня! - ошейник мгновенно сжался, вызывая легкое пока удушье – Кай проявил непослушание. И это было первое предупреждение.

Пришлось молча, глотая слезы, принимать ласки Краша. Самое отвратительное, что тело не слушалось Кая, с удовольствием принимая все прикосновения демона. И когда Краш ушел, а Кай заполз в ванную, давясь слезами и чувствуя себя невыносимо грязным – он поклялся отомстить. Пусть с ним творили вещи и похуже – всякое случалось в его жизни, но почему-то именно прикосновения Краша заставляли его ненавидеть себя. Краш был первым, кому Кай поверил здесь – и он предал мальчика. Кай отомстит. Обязательно. 

Арт усмехался и приносил мальчику еще книг. Юный разум, не обремененный до сих пор знаниями, охотно запоминал сведения по экономике, политике, социологии и прочим наукам. 

Однажды вечером к Каю пришел клиент, который надолго запомнился мальчику. Большой и немного застенчивый мужчина с ласковыми руками. Он согрел мальчика своими прикосновениями и Кай еще долго улыбался, вспоминая его. Были и другие.

Однажды днем Арт предупредил его, что вся нынешняя ночь забронирована. Ожидались важные клиенты. Даже очень, судя по тому, как вдруг все засуетились. Весть о белокожем мальчике дошла до дворца и Кая пожелали посетить Первые советники короля. Двое – потому что они были братьями – близнецами. 

При одной мысли, что его трахнут близнецы, у Кая уже встал. Правда, Арт посоветовал не расслабляться и хорошенько растянуть себя. И приготовиться к тому, что близнецы большие оригиналы. 

Но мальчик его уже не слушал. Первые министры! Это же такой шанс добраться до дворца! Если он понравится им, быть может, о нем узнает и король?

Когда перед ним появились два идентичных демона, он почувствовал постыдную дрожь в коленках. Сразу двое и они одинаковые! Признаться честно, это была одна из его эротических фантазий и сейчас она готова была воплотиться в жизнь. 

Демоны переглянулись, уже успев оценить мальчишку, и синхронно ухмыльнулись. 

\- Мы хотим тебя связать. Ты же не против? – Господи, да Кай был совершенно не против всего, что предложат братья! Если они положительно отзовутся о нем… 

Кроме того, почувствовать себя беспомощным в их руках… Кай чувствовал себя законченным извращенцем, с тех пор, как попал сюда, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Мальчишка наслаждался своей работой, его тело так сильно реагировало на прикосновения демонов, что он даже начал подумывать о том, чтобы занять местечко потеплее и остаться здесь. О да, в планах еще маячила месть, но прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, когда его связывали, Кай хотел только чтобы его хорошенько отымели.

Его поставили на четвереньки и плотно связали руки, протянув веревку еще и через небольшое отверстие в спинке кровати – теперь он мог поворачиваться, но сойти с кровати было уже никак. Ноги были раздвинуты максимально широко для такой позиции и тоже примотаны к ножкам кровати. Мальчик чувствовал себя таким открытым… Это безмерно возбуждало – знать и чувствовать, что теперь близнецы видят его везде, даже розовую, жадно пульсирующую дырочку.

Ласковая ладонь прошлась по спине и бедрам.

\- Готов? 

Кай кивнул. 

Тотчас же ему на спину полилась тонкой струйкой обжигающе горячая жидкость. Мальчик зашипел, дергаясь от неожиданности и стремясь уйти от этой тонкой боли. По правде говоря, было не так уж и больно – жидкость обжигала лишь секунду, а потом быстро остывала, стягивая кожу. «Воск!» - осознал мальчик и выгнулся, когда тонкая струйка воска полилась вниз по пояснице, начиная капать на ягодицы.

\- Нннет! – против воли вскрикнул он, представив, как горячие тяжелые капли падают на его беззащитно обнаженную дырочку. Братья засмеялись и прекратили пугать его. Воск застыл, покрывая неравномерным слоем почти всю спину – кожа под корочкой стала пугающе чувствительной, и Кай невольно задался вопросом, как демоны собираются снимать застывший воск – на коже у него все равно были тонкие, незаметные глазу волоски, но, если резко содрать воск, это причинит действительно сильную боль. Вскоре он получил ответ на свой вопрос – когда на его спину со свистом опустилась плеть. Было не больно, но от неожиданности мальчик вскрикнул. Еще несколько ударов – не сильных, но довольно чувствительных на коже, разогретой воском. Он, кстати, трескался после каждого удара и опадал вниз небольшими кусочками.

Кай сжал зубы, когда удар пришелся на оголенную попку. Несильно, но он все равно дернулся, стремясь уйти от удара. Один из братьев улыбнулся, целуя его, пока второй снимал остатки воска с кожи. Кай застонал ему в рот, пока чужой наглый язык хозяйничал у него во рту, затягивая в сладкое безумие поцелуя. 

Поэтому следующего удара он не ощутил, но уже потом просто желал их. Болезненная тяжесть неудовлетворенного желания в паху отзывалась на каждый удар вспышкой возбуждения. Демоны были весьма умелы – и, начав со слабых ударов, просто разогревающих кожу, они перешли уже к настоящим шлепкам. Кай стонал и извивался, подставляясь под плеть и отчаянно желая ощутить в своей дырочке хоть что-то. 

Когда удары прекратились, он разочарованно застонал, виляя попкой, желая продолжения. Кожа на ней сладко ныла, наверное, он не сможет несколько дней сидеть, но сейчас ему было все равно. Ласковая рука огладила горячую после порки кожу, вызывая в мальчике дрожь возбуждения и, когда в его дырочку протиснулось два пальца, Кай с совершенно неприличным стоном кончил, оседая на кровать. Когда он открыл глаза, перед ним сидел один близнец, поглаживая свой член, и мальчик сразу же потянулся к нему, желая ощутить его на вкус. Второй брат тем временем растягивал его дырочку – уже четыре пальца вошло, между прочим, с беспокойством ощутил Кай и вильнул попкой, как бы желая сказать, что хватит. Вместо того чтобы прекратить, к четырем пальцам в его заднице добавился еще один и мальчик дернулся от внезапной вспышки боли. Демон послушно переждал, пока она пройдет и продолжил свое дело.

\- Что вы делаете? – Кай поднял глаза на того, что сидел перед ним. Тот обхватил ладонью шею мальчика и насадил пухлыми губками на свой член.

\- Растягиваем тебя. Мы всегда все делаем вместе.

Вместе? Кая мороз продрал по коже, едва он понял, что значит пять пальцев в его заднице и это «вместе». Он задергался было, но ошейник предупреждающе сжался и мальчик мог лишь покориться своей судьбе и не надеяться, что его не порвут. Предупреждал же Арт! 

Ему развязали руки – все равно никуда не сбежит – и посадили на одного брата. Сейчас Кай уже легко принял его размер, нервно посмеиваясь про себя. Второй прижался к его спине и, прикусив кожу на плече, медленно начал входить. Мальчик задергался, не желая принимать столько чужой плоти в себя, просто опасаясь за целостность своей попки, но братья крепко держали его, поглаживая в четыре руки его член и нашептывая слова утешения.

Кай замер, тяжело дыша и чувствуя себя как никогда заполненным. Было до ужаса страшно, что сейчас они начнут двигаться – он ощущал, казалось, все неровности их членов, сейчас плотно сжатых вместе в нем. Он никогда еще не был так растянут. 

Тот, что сидел за его спиной, немного двинулся, выскальзывая и тут же входя назад, так плотно потирая простату Кая, что мальчик просто задохнулся от острого наслаждения и сам двинулся навстречу этому прекрасному члену, желая повторить столь желанную вспышку удовольствия.

Братья переглянулись с довольным смешком и уже больше не щадили его.  
Кай помнил лишь обжигающее нервы удовольствие, когда они оба двигались в нем, прижимаясь к его зудящей красной попке. Когда он представил, как выглядит с ним со стороны, как плотно стиснуты два члена в его дырочке, то снова кончил. Братья недолго продержались, последовав за ним. 

Потом они трое перекусили принесенными фруктами, измазывая Кая в сладком соке и тут же слизывая его. Мальчик чувствовал себя слишком довольным, чтобы противиться им. 

Потом один брат поднял его на руки и так, стоя, насадил на свой член. Второй тут же подошел с другой стороны и тоже вставил Каю. Он мог лишь стонать, бессильно обвисая на их руках – сейчас, когда он даже не касался пола, а удерживался лишь на руках братьев, Кай не мог даже контролировать ни глубину, ни скорость, с которой они входили в него. Он был совершенно беспомощен и это было просто прекрасное ощущение. Наполнив его попку спермой еще раз, братья ушли, пообещав еще не раз вернуться. Вымотанный мальчишка, не найдя в себе сил даже доползти до ванной, заснул так, даже не поднявшись на кровать.

Наутро, он, конечно, об этом пожалел. Засохшая сперма неприятно стягивала кожу, заставляя ощущать себя неимоверно грязным.

Он, стеная, заполз в ванную и тут же зашипел – выпоротая попка крайне отрицательно отреагировала на горячую воду. Натруженная дырочка болезненно пульсировала, стоило к ней прикоснуться. Кай вздохнул. Но это наслаждение стоило того – он бы, пожалуй, не отказался бы еще от одного визита братьев. В ванную ужом проскользнул Арт, настолько довольный, что Кай заподозрил, что отнюдь немалую сумму вывалили за него господа Первые советники. Арт подтвердил его догадки, довольно жмурясь и помогая Каю вымыться, потом смазал его дырочку обезболивающей мазью и дал несколько дней выходных. 

На улице была страшная жара, и Кай маялся, не желая выходить на улицу. Все книги, принесенные Артом, он уже прочитал со скуки и теперь не знал, чем заняться. Интересно, рассказали ли братья о нем королю? Или у них так не принято – делиться своими постельными подвигами? Только бы Краш снова не пришел… Ленивое течение его мыслей прервал взволнованный Арт, пулей залетая в комнату мальчика.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он у взволнованного мужчины. Сердце встрепенулось – неужели?

\- Тебя желает видеть сам король! – Арт не мог поверить своему счастью – еще бы, ведь если его заведение выберет первое лицо страны, то и рекламы потом не нужно!

Кай подхватился на ноги – где и делась его сонливость?

\- Король? Здесь?

\- Нет, конечно, глупый! – фыркнул Арт, - Ты идешь во дворец! Сейчас мы тебя оденем, приготовим и к ночи проведем туда!

\- Мы? – мальчик растерянно улыбнулся, заметив в дверях близнецов. Те довольно улыбались.

\- Мы решили, что будет проще, если ты будешь жить во дворце.

\- Жить? – Кай сглотнул, не веря своему счастью.

\- Ну да. Если тебя не выкупит король, это сделаем мы, – близнецы облапили его. – Ты слишком сладкий мальчик для такой работы.

Арт криво улыбнулся, не желая спорить.

Кая вымыли и одели на него миленькое белье черного цвета – небольшие кружевные трусики и чулки с поясом. На соски опять нацепили зажимы, а на член под трусиками завязали синий подарочный бантик, не дающий эрекции мальчика упасть.

Потом наверх на все это великолепие, Советники как-то особенно гадко хихикая, натянули на Кая симпатичный камзол синего цвета, имеющий множество застежек и черные бархатные шортики, не достающие даже до резинки чулок. Шортики тоже расстегивались с особым трудом, и Кай невольно заподозрил злой умысел. 

Ему накрасили глаза и губы, нацепили на запястья и щиколотки несколько золотых браслетов. Ошейник завлекающе мелькал над высоким воротником.

Мальчик оценил свой вид в большом зеркале и довольно хмыкнул. Он выглядел, как личная шлюшка Людовика Тринадцатого, короля Франции – было что-то эдакое в его одежде от той эпохи. 

Потом его замотали в плащ и, как только стемнело, повели в дворец.


	5. Глава, в которой делаются предложения, от которых нельзя отказаться.

Было страшно, немного. А еще лихорадило от предвкушения и возбуждения. Сам король! Кай облизал губы, отстраненно отметив сладковатый привкус помады. Все тело горело, требуя поскорее снять эти тряпки и обнажиться полностью перед владыкой.

Что ему понравится? Близнецы на тот вопрос радостно захихикали, напоминая озорных мальчишек, но никак не первых министров.

\- Скоро ты сам все узнаешь. 

Пусть даже он не понравится королю, Кай всегда сможет попросить его отправить мальчика домой. 

Домой. Перспектива внезапно стала реальной, и мальчишка испугался, даже затормозив на секундочку. А что его ждет дома? То же самое? Но и здесь он всего лишь работает на Арта. Даже не как полноправный работник, а просто как раб, который не может отказаться. И хозяин вовсе не собирается снимать с него ошейник. Кай прерывисто вздохнул. А если король или советники выкупят его? Захочет ли он остаться?

Длинный темный коридор. Здесь Арт распрощался с ними и дальше его повели советники, нагло зажимающие мальчишку на каждом повороте и бесцеремонно тиская его в четыре руки. 

В итоге, когда Кая втолкнули в небольшую комнату, он уже мало что соображал, желая лишь продолжить – близнецы свое дело знали хорошо.

Небольшая комната, даже уютная – стены задрапированы слабо-вишневым шелком, небольшой камин – единственный источник освещения. Широкая постель с балдахином тех же вишнево-сиреневых цветов, множество мелких подушек на полу.

А в кресле сидел он. Кай сглотнул, не зная, как себя вести.

Статный мужчина лет тридцати. Подтянутое, великолепное тело, покрытое бледно-желтыми узорами по смуглой коже. Немного сухощав, но мышцы обрисованы восхитительно рельефно. Длинные светлые волосы до самой талии красиво отливают перламутром.

Мальчик ощутил, как подогнулись его колени, когда он встретился взглядом с мужчиной. Перед ним хотелось упасть на колени и умолять о прикосновении. Зеленовато-желтые глаза внимательно следили за мальчиком – король ожидал реакции Кая.

Она не запоздала – мальчишка скинул с себя плащ и плавно опустился на колени, сам отчаянно желая подчиниться. 

На короле были лишь легкие штаны черной ткани. Кай потерся щекой о колено мужчины, наслаждаясь даже таким прикосновением, и умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза, мурлыкая и продолжая увиваться у ног короля.

Тот опустил руку, поглаживая мальчика по черноволосой макушке, и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки Кая аж скрутило.

\- Что же вы делаете со мной, Ваше Величество? – прошептал бедный мальчик, совершенно не зная, как избавиться от этого наваждения.

\- Мое имя Крис, – мужчина мягко улыбнулся мальчику, похоже, прекрасно осознавая, какое впечатление он производит на него. – Это скоро пройдет, это всего лишь Аура короля. 

\- Аура? – Каю хотелось раздеться и всем телом ощутить на себе вес Криса, когда тот войдет в него. Тепло его кожи, ласковые прикосновения…

\- Да, на неподготовленных это действует очень сильно, заставляя преклоняться предо мной, – Крис с улыбкой поднял Кая на руки и перенес на постель.

\- Преклоняться, да, – мальчик проворно перелез на колени сидящего короля. Им владела странная потребность – хотелось прикасаться как можно больше к этой гладкой шелковистой коже, хотелось обладать, привязать короля к себе!

Последняя мысль внезапно отрезвила Кая, напомнив ему план действий.  
Пропустить сквозь пальцы мягкие, жемчужного цвета, волосы. Скользнуть ладошкой по шее, мельком ощутив биение пульса. Кай откинулся назад, сползая с коленей Криса. Хотелось устроить небольшое представление, чтобы король точно никогда не забыл о нем!

Король демонов с улыбкой смотрел на мальчика перед собой, пьяного желанием. Красивый. Необычный. И он искренне желает доставить удовольствие монарху.

Мальчишка изогнулся совершенно непристойным образом, выгодно демонстрируя гибкость юного тела, и провел ладонями по телу, оглаживая себя совершенно непристойным образом. Глядя просто в глаза Крису, он облизал губы, засовывая ладонь в короткие штанишки, и застонал. Король аж дернулся от этого совершенно похабного стона. Кай, заметив это, воодушевленно продолжил.

Чертовы близнецы, одежду совершенно невозможно снять! Мальчик уже разгадал их коварный план – чтобы король не смог снять с него одежду, рассердился и прогнал. А тогда бы его выкупили бы господа первые советники! 

Воспоминания о близнецах неожиданно подстегнули его, и Каю удалось стянуть с себя шорты. Мужчина громко вдохнул при виде черных кружевных трусиков, плотно натянутых на члене мальчика. Контраст – сверху Кай было одет вполне официально, но снизу… О, снизу было на что посмотреть! Соблазнительные бедра мальчика были туго обтянуты красивыми чулками с кокетливыми бантами на завязках.

\- М? – Кай улыбнулся, плавно опустившись на четвереньки, и покрутил попкой в черных кружевах перед лицом мужчины. И с удовольствием ощутил, как по его ногам прошлись горячие ладони. Но король был терпелив, вовсе не собираясь сдаваться так быстро и пропустить представление.

Мальчишка разочарованно надул губки. Опять его не слушаются! И он решил прибегнуть к уже испытанному способу – не хочет, так пусть смотрит, а Кай свое получит!

Мальчик ловко стянул трусики и с наслаждением застонал, поглаживая свою попку. Крис видел это – и Кай это знал. Он знал, что мужчина с жадностью наблюдает, как один его пальчик с легкостью проскальзывает в дырочку, за ним сразу второй и Кай мгновенно изгибается, захлебываясь стоном. Бант на члене страшно мешает, и мальчик вытаскивает пальцы и тянется развязать ленту, но сильная рука останавливает его.

\- Продолжай.

Кай улыбнулся и практически уткнулся лицом в подушку, выставляя попку на лучшее обозрение, и засовывает в свою дырочку два пальца, сразу же принимаясь потирать простату.

Такой сладкий мальчик… Крис удовлетворенно улыбнулся, быстро снимая с себя штаны и принимаясь неспешно поглаживать свой член. В распоряжении короля всегда были самые лучшие юноши и девушки, но этот мальчишка… В нем нет той привычной королю покорности, Кай вовсе не стремится доставить королю удовольствие – лишь желание развлечь и удовлетворить себя владеет им. Плюс необычная внешность – Крис никого в жизни не видел с такими темными волосами – это ново и неслабо возбуждает. 

Кай вздыхает и изгибается, когда в него протискивается третий палец – Крис все-таки не выдержал. Скользкие стенки так соблазнительно тесно сжимаются вокруг его пальца, мальчик нетерпеливо виляет попкой – и Крис срывается, как последний мальчишка, одним резким толчком вбиваясь в ошалевшее от такого натиска тело.

Кай протяжно стонет, чувствуя долгожданную длину крепкого члена внутри себя. Крис обнимает его, поднимая и усаживая на себя, входя резко и сильно, на всю длину. Мальчишеское тело извивается в его объятиях, Кай стонет и просит большего, но король не дает развязать злосчастный бант, не дающий мальчику кончить.

Сильные движения внутри, ласковые горячие руки гладят его тело, мягкие губы выцеловывают узоры на шее – Кай просто дуреет от этих ощущений, их слишком много для него.

\- Пожалуйста… прошу!

Он выдирается из объятий короля и соскальзывает с его члена, разворачивается и резким рывком насаживается вновь. Стонут оба, но теперь Кай может целовать Криса, наслаждаясь хозяйским языком во рту. Король пахнет совершенно одурительно и на мальчишку вновь накатывает волна рабского обожания. Она не дает ему просить снять шелковую петлю с члена, но Крис и так понимает, насколько несладко приходится мальчику. Одно движение – и Кай бьется в судорогах оргазма, изливаясь на живот монарху. 

Тот подхватывает тонкое тело и в несколько толчков догоняет мальчика.  
Оба валятся на кровать, но если Кай совершенно без сил, то король сыто улыбается, вполне готовый продолжать. Он ласково поглаживает бледную спину Кая, недовольно хмурясь при виде засоса, который сам же и оставил несколько минут назад. И когда они успели снять одежду с Кая?

\- Ваше Величество… - мальчишка, вспомнивший – таки о приличиях, переворачивается на живот и слабо улыбается.

\- Крис, – поправляет король. – Ты хочешь стать моим?

Дыхание у Кая снова сбивается, он немигающим взглядом смотрит на короля. Вот так просто? После всего одного – но не буду спорить, - просто великолепного траха?

\- Стать твоим?

\- Да, остаться здесь, – его забавляет растерянность мальчика и внезапно при одном взгляде на него хочется быть добрым и щедрым, просто чтобы впечатлить.

\- Я… - возражения пропадают, еще не оформившись в слова. Домой? Когда здесь, такой прекрасный мужчина предлагает принадлежать ему?

Заметив, что глаза мальчишки вновь темнеют от призывной магии, король хмурится. Он слишком податлив. Ему хочется оставить мальчишку у себя, но не такой ценой.

\- Кай, – зовет он. Резкий удар обжигает щеку и мальчишка возмущенно вскрикивает. – Очнись!

Очнуться? Действительно, аура вновь начала действовать на него.

\- Но разве у тебя во дворце не полно желающих услужить? – Кай растирает красную щеку.

\- Но не таких, как ты. 

Он не будет единственным, это ясно. Но приложит все усилия для этого. Домой можно вернуться и чуть позже, с деньгами и подарками.

\- Тогда я хочу подарок, – Кай хищно улыбается и король чувствует, как при виде этой взрослой улыбки у него снова встает.

\- Что угодно, в пределах разумного, – да, мальчика хочется радовать. Тогда он будет благодарен, и им можно будет наслаждаться еще так долго…

\- Подари мне раба.

Раба? Крис приподнимает бровь. Сладкий мальчик хочет раба? Быстро он освоился с ролью королевского фаворита. Кай томно потянулся, чувствуя заинтересованный взгляд Криса.

\- Его зовут Краш.


	6. Глава, в которой делаются подарки

Злобные глаза прожигали его взглядом, и Кай улыбнулся, ощущая свой триумф. Крис сдержал обещание и сейчас Краш стоял перед мальчиком на коленях, еле сдерживая ругательства и сжимая ладони в кулаки.

\- Он мой, - Кай не спрашивал, он утверждал. Ему не то, чтобы был нужен раб, но раз система демонов настолько удобна, то почему бы не отомстить конкретно этой особи?

Король согласно кивнул, забавляясь своей новой игрушкой. Насколько же милый мальчик – и выражение жадности на его лице просто восхитительно! Подарок был достаточно простым – да уж и чего скрывать, слегка побитый – Краш сопротивлялся, но радость Кая окупала все.

\- Ты можешь приказать ему, что угодно, - Крис улыбнулся, предвкушая уже, что же выдумает его мальчик.

Волосы Краша были мягкими. Очень приятными на ощупь и короткими – куда короче даже волос Кая – но ему шла такая стрижка.

\- Отсоси мне.

Краш поднял глаза. Зрачки сузились до размера маленьких точек, когда он потянулся к шортам Кая, сноровисто расстегивая их. Он не мог отказаться – и не хотел.

Кай застонал, когда мягкие губы прикоснулись к нему, а ловкий язык так мучительно сладко лизнул устье начинающего пробуждаться члена. Вид такого Краша – беспомощного и подчиняющегося любому желанию – возбуждает неимоверно. И даже легкий пока привкус власти – Кай пока не умеет повелевать – убивает напрочь любой признак совести.

Крис с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как красный от смущения Кай подается в умелый рот раба. Это заводит – просто наблюдать, даже не касаясь, видеть наслаждение на лице своего мальчика, которое доставляет другой. Это интересно, думает король.

Длинное прикосновение языка, плотно сомкнутые на стволе губы – Кай нечасто получает такое удовольствие, и поэтому наслаждается, не забывая, впрочем, отмечать, что, хотя Краш и был свободным ранее, его техника довольно неплоха.  
Это ведь только он не мог раньше отказаться.

Теперь все изменилось.

Кай протяжно стонет, чувствуя, как король мягко отстраняет его руки, сам притягивая Краша, заставляя его принимать член глубже – до основания, попросту натягивает его, властно и без возражений.

Потом Крис берет Кая на глазах у раба – грубо и без поблажек он трахает свою новую игрушку. Кай крутит бедрами, в очередной раз потерявшись в наслаждении, он не желает больше ничего – только бы большой ровный член в нем не останавливался, продолжал двигаться, лишая разума и сил.

Но все же каждый раз при взгляде на Краша – злого и неудовлетворенного – его словно подстегивает наслаждением, словно плеть опускается на напряженные плечи, словно его снова ласкают в четыре руки близнецы, как будто вновь он переживает все, что испытал ранее. Такого еще не было и это словно возносит его на новые вершины наслаждения, заставляя без стеснения кричать в очередном оргазме, что беспощадно скручивает тонкое тело, нещадно пытая удовольствием.

Он мог бы на это подсесть, правда – и так легко потеряться в удовольствии…

После сильные руки Краша подхватывают мальчишку, и демон несет его в ванную. Король ухмыляется, замечая взгляд раба на свою игрушку – Краш хочет и даже не скрывает этого, вот только ему никто не позволит больше, чем коснуться Кая.  
Ощутив прикосновение прохладной воды, Кай словно просыпается. Аура короля вновь пропала, прекращая свое действие – а Краш бережно, словно и не он смотрит голодно, начинает мыть своего хозяина.

\- Потом я снова остригу тебя, - сонно бормочет Кай, удовлетворенно замечая в золотистых глазах вспышку злобы и ненависти.

\- Как будет угодно, господин, - сквозь зубы цедит Краш, и мочалка с нажимом, почти царапая нежную кожу, проходится по спине мальчика. Тот внезапно улыбается.

\- Серьезно, это же только волосы. Ты мог бы уйти. Или я скоро исчезну – и ты будешь свободен.

И он почти пугается ненавидящего взгляда демона, когда тот сжимает мочалку так, что пена густым потоком падает на тело мальчика.

\- Ты правда не знаешь? – с тоской шепчет Краш, садясь на пол и Кая трясет – до того потерянный вид у самоуверенного ранее демона.

\- Не знаю чего?

Он ведь, кажется, достаточно неплохо выучил все, что касалось социальной жизни этого мира – или же было что-то негласное, чего не писали учебниках?

\- Неважно. Повернитесь, господин, я не дотягиваюсь.

Да, почтительности в демоне так и не появилось. Но разве Каю хотелось того? Да не в жизнь – просто хотелось как-то унизить того, что так обошелся с ним.

Время шло. Волосы и у Кая и у его раба потихоньку отрастали – но, надо сказать, у демона этот процесс шел куда медленнее. Изредка появлялись близнецы – король не препятствовал их совместному с Каем времяпровождению, как и сам не брезговал развлекаться с другими своими игрушками.

И, по прошествии нескольких месяцев, когда королевская Аура, наконец, перестала на него действовать, Кай поймал себя на том, что ему скучно. Конечно, у него были неплохие развлечения – любимым в последнее время было мастурбировать на глазах связанного Краша – потому что, даже несмотря на запрет, тот трогал себя, просто не в силах удержаться. Но все же не мог же он заниматься сексом днями напролет. Король тоже стал охладевать к своей новой игрушке, и Кай чувствовал скуку. Он бродил по дворцу, по улицам города – и все сильнее проявлялось желание вернуться домой – потому что, даже будучи королевским фаворитом, он все равно оставался несвободен. Хотелось туда, где длина волос не имела никакого значения в жизни, где нужно было хоть что-то делать, чтобы поесть и выжить.

Мазохизм, в некотором роде, да. Но Каю хотелось жить, а не просто существовать в качестве пусть и любимой, но секс-игрушки.

\- Как думаешь, король вернет меня домой? – как-то раз он додумался спросить у Краша. Тот на миг замер, ловкие руки, разминающие спину мальчишки, дрогнули.

\- Вернет, не беспокойся.

Он не беспокоился – может, потому, что почти за год жизни в этом мире тот слегка забылся даже. Забылись плохие моменты, вот только хотелось все равно отомстить тому, кто отправил его сюда. Не то, чтобы он был недоволен – но такое спускать не следовало. Да, жизнь королевского любимца до некоторой степени выжила из него рабское ощущение к жизни – и теперь Кай даже умел мстить тому, кто посмел ему помешать.

\- А ты скоро собираешься?

Мальчика насторожила внезапная тоска в голосе демона. Не будет ли тот скучать? Но Краш был напуган – всерьез и очень явно, его практически трясло.

\- Рассказывай.

Он ошибался, когда думал, что Краш станет свободен после его ухода или, по крайней мере, перейдет в собственность короля. Раба, чей хозяин умер – или ушел, в данном случае – убивали.

Вот так проявлялась ответственность хозяина перед рабом, иначе и быть не могло.

\- И тебя теперь казнят?

Кай не мог поверить. Чтобы его шутка-месть обернулась такой стороной? Он не знал ведь, нигде в учебниках такого не было! Краш заслуживал наказания, да, но не смерти!

\- Я надеялся, ты забудешь тот мир и останешься здесь…

\- Я не могу тебя продать?

Продать? Взгляд Краша ясно показывал его отношение к умственным способностям его хозяина. Здесь не принято такое.

\- Понятно, - пробормотал Кай, скользя взглядом по коротким – все еще очень коротким волосам Краша. Они не отрастут еще очень долго – лет десять, быть может. А то и больше.

А может, ну его? Забыть о Краше, вернуться домой? Нынешний Кай может такое. К чему ему беспокоиться о всяких мерзавцах?

Мальчик оделся. Быть может, даже чересчур тщательно – но сейчас должна была решиться его жизнь – и в этих вопросах не может быть небрежности.

\- Ты вернешь меня домой? – он вновь сидел у колен Криса, как в первый вечер. Но теперь не было рабского обожания – лишь спокойная привязанность. Король коротко улыбнулся. Он думал, игрушки хватит на дольше.

\- Ты так хочешь вернуться в тот мир? Там, где тебя никто не уважал, и ты работал мальчиком по вызову? – спокойные темные глаза смотрели внутрь Кая.

\- Ты дашь мне денег, - невозмутимо откликнулся тот, - Не думаю, что тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я вернулся к прежнему образу жизни.

Наглый мальчик. Наглый и красивый. Крису его будет не хватать.

\- Верну. Что ты хочешь взять с собой? Золото? Драгоценности?

\- И Краша.

\- Нет.

Никто из этого мира не перейдет в тот – это правило не нарушить никому. Так думает король, но не мальчик из другого мира.

\- Почему? – шепчет Кай, ёрзая на коленях Криса, - Он будет охранять меня.

\- В вашем мире нет правила про волосы.

\- Так помоги мне удержать его подле себя, подчини его мне.

И так сладко, почти невозможно, когда Кай сжимается внутри так, что последние мозги отказывают и Крис согласен уже просто на все, когда мальчик с жадностью засасывает его пальцы в рот, развратно облизывая их.

У него больше не будет такой игрушки.

\- Сегодня вечером.

Вот и все.

Кай бросает в центр широко очерченного круга на полу большой мешок – все, что он успел найти драгоценного за остаток дня. Крис сам, своими руками снимает с него рабский ошейник и мальчик словно просыпается – он так привык к этой вещице на шее, что теперь даже непривычно, но куда лучше. Краш мнется рядом, счастливый и испуганный – потому что сюда он больше не вернется, это понятно. Но получится ли ему жить в том мире, чуждом и пугающем? Да еще и после того, как король надел на него рабский ошейник – знак принадлежности Каю?

Они вместе входят в круг, внутри которого клубится молочно-белый дым и Крис, словно только что вспомнив, ухмыляется.

\- Не пугайтесь. Это поможет вам вернуться.

Что поможет? Кай растерянно оглядывается – но дым уже скрыл все вокруг, для него реальна сейчас лишь твердая ладонь Краша в руке – когда мягкое щупальце неуклонно обвивает его ногу, подбираясь выше, заползая под короткие шортики. И судя по судорожному сжатию его ладони – Краш чувствует то же самое.

Поможет вернуться? Всего лишь еще один извращенный каприз короля, не больше – но Каю все равно.

Чувствовать множество скользких щупалец, что ползают по телу, исследуя, извиваясь, покрывая кожу слоем приятно пахнущей слизи – Кай почти бездумно размыкает губы, позволяя нескольким тонким щупальцам проскользнуть внутрь. Еще раз, всего один, потеряться в наслаждении – это привычно и совсем не страшно, он умеет это. Краш сжимает его ладонь судорожно, испуганно – он явно не привык к такому – и Кай пожимает ее в ответ «Успокойся».

Как не странно, его приказ действует, нажим на ладонь ослабевает, и мальчик закрывает глаза, привычно подставляясь под прикосновения. Слизь облегчает проникновение – но все равно немного больно от размера той твари и от того, как глубоко она проникает в него. Потом она исчезает, и в него заползают уже две – потоньше и плотно сплетенные, мягко-ребристые и каждое их движение внутри отдается знакомой вспышкой удовольствия. Кай стонет сквозь щупальце, что снует у него во рту и при ослепляющей вспышке удовольствия неожиданно для себя теряет сознание.

Приходит в себя он от криков. Тело ноет от холода, в руках он сжимает заветный мешок с драгоценностями – он голый – щупальца порвали одежду. А над ним пошатывается Краш, зажимая ладонью плечо. Из-под пальцев сочится кровь, а у его босых ног – он тоже без одежды – лежат два тела. Одно еще слабо шевелится и Кай без колебаний командует:

\- Убей.

Горло, оказывается, может очень приятно хрустеть, если на него наступить со всей силы, и особенно – если сила эта принадлежит демону.

Кай с трудом поднимается на ноги. Грязная подворотня, он не узнает ее, но это неважно. У них есть деньги и больше ничего не нужно. Ну, еще, быть может, кроме одежды. Но Краш уже сноровисто раздевает еще теплые тела, стараясь как можно меньше испачкать одежду.

Желтые татуировки на его теле исчезли, как и рожки – но волосы все еще остаются белыми. Он красивый и Кай с удовольствием улыбается, наблюдая за ним.

\- Негостеприимный у вас мир, - бормочет демон, пытаясь втиснуться в слегка маловатую ему одежду.

\- Ваш встретил меня не лучше, - парирует Кай и внезапно осекается. Магического ошейника на шее Краша нет – точно сорвали проклятые щупальца, и сейчас демон довольно ухмыляется, прижимая мальчика к шершавой стене.

\- Но ведь ты же можешь скрасить мне это впечатление, правда, малыш? – шепчет Краш ему на ухо, поглаживая теплыми ладонями его тело и Кай счастливо улыбается.

\- Ну не возле трупов же.

Демон с сожалением отстраняется и вздрагивает, услышав далекую пока еще сирену. Потом набрасывает на плечи Каю условно чистую рубашку и подает джинсы – если немного закатать штанины, то на первое время может сойти и так.

\- Но потом ты не отвертишься, - бормочет он и Кай кивает.

\- Думаю, мы прекрасно приживемся здесь, главное слушайся меня.

\- Обязательно, - золотистые глаза демона улыбаются. Кто кого будет слушаться – это они еще посмотрят.


End file.
